


Power Behind the Throne

by hellbells



Series: The power chronicles [1]
Category: 2 Fast 2 Furious (2003), Blade (Movie Series), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, Vamp!Carter, Wolf!Markham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twilight was all the rage and Brian was now stuck between Team Edward and Team Jacob. Nah, that was the fairy tales this was real life and Carter was who he wanted to play with. Question was how did he get the damn dog (Markham) off their backs and maintain his simple human cover?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stupid Twilight

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Do not own or I would be decidedly richer. Borrowed for your amusement only.
> 
> This is for Casey_Wolfe and Mswriter_07 who helped this shape up into a real fic.

Carter Verone was old and bored. He was an old one, one who’d been sired by Drake himself. He was nothing like the stupid legends. He could get a suntan for one thing without ending up well-done. He found that he liked Miami and had settled there - quickly rising to Master of the City.

  
It annoyed him that he had had to turn to crime to fund the city’s idiot vampire population. Okay so he had wealth but why should he use his personal fortune? He wouldn’t and because he had so many cover ups – he needed quick cash and hence the criminal activity. He was weeding out the weak and the hanger-ons, but it took time and he had to have his wits if he was to do it without getting noticed.

 

He’d clearly failed at staying completely under the radar when a pretty UC turned up in his export company. She had honey-trap written all over, but Carter was a vampire that was never said no to temptation.  Monica was a sweet thing to play with, but she wasn’t even a true pet - she would never be given a glyph. She was there at the whims of the stupid authorities, and he wouldn’t make a move towards her until he discovered the source of the damn dog smell - she occasionally returned to the mansion with.

 

He would find out but he had more important things like finding new drivers. He needed a better class of driver to get all the blood shipments to the right places at the right times. It was time to hit the races.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

 

The races were not the greatest places for anyone with enhanced senses. There were the engines, the burnt asphalt, the pheromones and every other smell under the sun (pun intended).  Verone wanted his drivers to be good and have talent.  The races were boring that night until the final one.

 

The race controller was annoyed by the last minute drop out. Who wouldn’t be? It was bad for business.   Still things got interesting - a buzz was going through the crowd. “Bullet is coming.”

 

Verone perked up at the idea of this person appearing. It was clear that whoever this driver was - they were good. They were relatively new on the scene as Carter had never heard of them, but good enough to be feared.

 

A car was moving slowly through the crowds. It was a Blue and Silver Skyline. Well cared for, the smoke was a nice touch. A touch dramatic but it was the type of flare that only a vampire could appreciate. The blonde beauty that stepped out of the car was more than interesting; Ice cool, blonde, blue eyes that could kill and the type of personality that had someone back off with a glare. Verone was impressed and that was definitely hard to do considering how long he’d lived.

 

He stepped back into the shadows and walked quickly to his Ferrari. He now had a job for little miss simpering. He would have to lay off the glamour’s, least he ruin her mind completely, yet anyway - as she may still serve a purpose.

 

  * _It would prove to be a fortuitous choice for the Ancient vampire, even without knowing it - he’d picked his mate._



  


Brian wanted to snarl. He was too good to be chained like a common dog - that was Markham’s gig not his. Honestly if only he wasn’t still playing human he would have ripped their throats out and danced around them. I mean honestly Bilkins was a low barrel night feeder and Markham was a damn mutt. Sorry, Werewolf they get upset when you call them names.

 

Brian may have been chained to the chair, but he was still radiating a cool that seemed to piss off Markham, which could only be a good thing in his book.  “So what do you want?”

 

Markham was startled and hadn’t expected to be asked outright. He’d hoped to make him stew; he clearly didn’t know Brian too well.  All it was doing was pissing him off, but hey let the silly dog play his games. Brian would wait and show him who had the bigger teeth. Brian did get impatient and decided to move things along. .”Who is the mark?”

 

Markham stared at him, but could tell he would have little luck making him uneasy so stopped, clicking a button and showing Carter Verone on the screen.  

 

Brian laughed, “You want Carter Verone, why?”

 

Markham sneered, “He’s scum.”

 

Interesting Brian thought – usually that much venom from a wolf meant Carter was likely a vampire, but he didn’t say anything. Oh this just got a whole lot more fun. “Okay so you need me to get close?”

 

Markham sighed, “We have a UC but she is unable to get anything meaningful.”

 

Brian rolled his eyes - which meant a honey trap. Clearly, Carter was obviously toying with the honey trap, but hey, he was a vampire - why would anyone expect any different?  “Fine what evidence are you looking for?”

 

Markham rolled his eyes, “Anything that I can nail his hide to the wall with.”

 

Brian didn’t say what he was thinking. Markham was too brash, and would more than likely end up as floor pelt for Carter, but some things just need to be discovered. It was the only way for some people to learn.

 

Brian motioned for the cuffs to come off. He could rip them off but he was still trying to keep a low profile.

  


  * _Let the fun and games begin._



 

Brian had entered the Pearl and his senses were on high alert.  He didn’t know if Markham was an actual fuck wit but he would like to know how he missed the fact that Verone was a Vampire. Not just any vampire if he was guessing - he would peg Carter as an old one. Stupid dog - he couldn’t sniff out a clue with his own nose.

 

Oh there were a few times where he wished that he could just rip the idiot's throat out. Still he’d be a good guy and leave him alone for now. Carter looked far more fun to play with. Brian had never worried about playing with fire - even with his slightly more delicate sensibilities. The music was playing, and he went with it. He moved with all the grace of a lion, but was still so very human looking.

 

Brian caught the change when Verone entered the club. His power was strong, and he made the whole place reek. It was quite funny to see the way everyone subconsciously deferred to him. Even the humans were offering their neck metaphorically.   Brian knew it was stupid and risky but he looked the vampire directly in the eye. He held his look just long enough to catch his attention before moving back to his dance partner.  The wicked smirk had just been for effect but it had been enough. Brian felt the gaze upon his back, but paid it no attention. If Carter Verone wanted to talk to him then he would have to come to him. Not the other way round.

 

Carter Verone was tired of the world. He would partake in the pleasures that he could, yet they were passing and boring. However tonight the ice-cool blonde that looked him directly in the eye; now that was new. One might say interesting, and he was a tease. Oh Carter liked him more and more. The beautiful blonde knew the power he held and used it as artfully and deadly as any weapon.

  


  * _Definitely not boring, he was going to have to go to the blonde if he wanted answers_



 


	2. power flaring

Carter tried to glamour the blonde, seeing if he would fall into his arms like everyone else.  Much to his confusion and delight - he failed; the blonde just ignored him with a wicked smirk. He could hear the heartbeat and feel the blood pumping just below the surface - so it begged the question, just who was blue eyes? Blue-eyes just looked amused and asked him, “You want something?”

 

 

Carter pulled him close loving the cover the nightclub gave him, “What would you say if I said you?”

 

Brian laughed and it was rich and sexy sending a pleasurable tingle down the old vampire's spine. And that was an impressive feat for a human. “I’d say you’re cute but I like my dates to drink from a bottle not me.”

 

Carter tilted his head to the side as if contemplating a great mystery, “Oh but I would give you so much pleasure, and more than you even get from a race.”

 

 

Brian wondered why people kept feeding him such lines. It was not far, really! He moved closer so that Carter could feel just how much pleasure he was having. He leant up whispering into his ear, “You want me in your bed, then you’re gonna have to work harder than little-miss-simpering over there.”

 

 

Carter groaned into his neck, inhaling and revelling in the rich scent there. “She is an annoyance, but a necessary one.”

 

Brian laughed, “They said keep your enemies close. Not in your bed.”

 

Carter smirked, “Careful you’re sounding jealous.”  
  
Brian shrugged, and with a wicked grin knew exactly how he was going to make his exit.  A flare for the dramatic was always appreciated amongst the vampires. He buried his face in Carter’s neck feeling it was only fair that he got to return the favour. Then with a slow sensuous glide - he slid his tongue up from the crook of his neck and circled his pulse point lazily, pulling away hearing the groan. Laughing or even smirking was tasteless, his point had been made - he was no one's play toy. He leant in one final time, whispering directly in the ancient vampire's ear, “Maybe I am, but least I know I’m number one with my cars.”

 

  *  _Carter watches him go and for once he was the one left wanting more. It is a feeling that he has not felt in many years. Oh how his sire would laugh at him right now._



  


The blonde had left the club, but he was still very dangerous. The main reason Brian was dangerous was because he wouldn’t escape Carter’s thoughts, even if he was just a human, and Carter wasn’t too sure about the human part. He was unsure whether any human could withstand his powers now - he was simply too damn old.

 

He would get to know Blue eyes - first finding out blue eyes name and going from there. He knew one thing that it would be very fun. He’d start now, “Monica get over here!”

 

His assistant scrambled over to him - so keen and frankly a little sad in her desperation. Carter felt that she had definitely out stayed her welcome, and her blood wasn’t that tempting.  She was so eager though and he could use that as she asked, “How can I help?”

 

Carter rolled his eyes and blue-eyes got all the more attractive. It was strange how attractive defiance could be when everyone around you decides to bow to your every whim.  “Find out everything there is to know about blue eyes.”

 

She seemed upset, probably as she realised that she was about to lose her place in his bed.  Well Carter didn't care one little bit - he wanted blue eyes - _yesterday!_

 

_& &&&_

 

Well, when he read through the file he nearly laughed his ass off. So he finally had blue eyes name - he was Brian O’Conner and it seemed that he was a very naughty cop, which frankly made him even more delicious. He wanted Brian in his bed, and he would give him the world - he would only have to ask. Yet he sensed that if he told this to Blue-eyes ... no Brian then he would be laughed at. It was an odd experience. He would be careful knowing that the right opportunity would present itself and then he would pounce.

 

He wondered if the fates were laughing at him when Brian was there in the morning auditioning for the roles as his personal driver. The race was the perfect thing to test whether blue eyes was as smart as he was pretty.

 

 

Brian listened to the set up and refrained from grinning - it would be unnecessary as a Dhampir he had more than enough skills to win this race. It would be an opportunity to annoy the racers and to gain Carter’s attention. He wanted Carter to be enticed and teased to the point where he thought of nothing but him. If and only then, when he snapped would Brian truly accept him, and reveal his own little secret.

 

Unbeknownst to him Carter was doing some digging of his own, whilst he was in his office watching the mini race that unfolded. He laughed in bemusement as he put the pieces together. Brian’s mother died on the day he was born - in a vicious animal attack. Oh and the baby was born with an iron deficiency. And he chuckled listening to Monica read his criminal history, “he’s clean but dirty."

 

  *  _In more than one way, in more than one way he thought._



 

Brian had raced back to the mansion and laughed seeing the disgruntled look on the pretty UC agent's face. He was surprised Carter hadn’t broken her mind yet but he suspected given the vacant look on her face it would not take too much. Still that was really not his problem. He was here to keep Markham off his back and have a little fun with the sexy vampire.

 

Carter looked pleased when he handed him the packet. Brian just knew that anyone would be pissed at having done all that for a gold trinket. He would have been more impressed if it had been a silver case. That would have shown a strength he suspected that Carter was capable of carrying off. Then again he supposed as an ancient vampire many of his associates were probably deathly allergic to the sun.

 

Carter smiled and just a hint of fang appeared, causing Brian to grin cockily. And why shouldn’t he? If he was causing the Vampire to lose his iron clad control just a little. He couldn’t wait for when it completely exploded - the sex would be electric.

 

Brian sat by the pool enjoying the rich food on offer. The UC had stayed long enough to see him seated and flounced off in a strop. Clearly she couldn’t handle the idea of no longer being favourite. Brian wouldn’t play with her too much, nah he couldn’t even think it with a straight face. He was playing with fire as he ate the strawberry. He kept eye contact as he all but fellatoied the strawberry.

 

Carter sat down chuckling, “You’re a dangerous person O’Conner.”

 

Brian snorted, more than a little amused, “So says the ancient Vampire.”

 

Carter acknowledged the point with a small nod to the head. “Are you ready to tell me what you are yet?”  
  
Brian smirked, “I’m just a simple country boy.”  
  
Carter’s laugh was deep and velvety, oozing sex. He grinned inwardly at the shiver it caused in Brian, “You are many things Corazon but simple is not one of them.”

 

Brian was being coy, a novel approach, “We haven’t been on a date yet and you are calling me sweetheart.”  
  
Carter tilted his head to the side, “I have never failed to close the deal on something I want. Will you be the first?”  
  
Brian was amazed at the sheer confidence but then again, this was a vampire who had been around since before the Americas had formed. “Now I didn’t say that, still I’m a modern guy. I want to work for a living.”

 

Carter sat back, with an exaggerated sigh, “Modern times make things infinitely more complicated.”

 

Brian didn’t quite know what to say that, because as much as he wanted to say something. He couldn’t really as he had never been born. “Sorry to be such a chore.”  
  
“Oh no Corazon. You’re a challenge but I suspect a very rewarding one, even if you don’t act like any traditional pet.”  
  
Brian narrowed his eyes setting one thing clear now. “I don’t do well in a collar.”  
  
Carter held his hands up in surrender to at least try and put him at ease. “Nor would I want you to. I tire of the simpering.”

 

Brian was delighted that they were on the same page. “You know I have a plan to get rid of the chit.” He finished by sprawling over the lounger - looking more at home than any guest really had the right to feel.   Carter’s primal side was more than okay with this though as it was instinctive for him to want to keep his most treasured things close. He was startled to realize that he was starting to think of Brian in terms of a mating bond. He doubted he would be able to resist the bond especially if he was a Dhampir like the evidence suggested.

 

  *  _Looking back, people would point to this being the start of the unholy trinity, or in this case partnership._



 


	3. Power colliding

  * _Looking back, people would point to this being the start of the unholy trinity_



 

Markham had dragged him in for a chat and he rolled his eyes at the blunt questioning. How the stupid dog had ever managed to break any case was beyond him - Brian knew one thing it would be a cold day in hell before he broke under such unsophisticated techniques.  The idiot mutt demanded to know, “So what’s going on? Are you close?”

Brian pretended to be sheepish, “Well I got his attention but it seems to be at the expense of your UC.”

 

Markham stilled, “What do you mean?”

Brian rolled his eyes, “I mean that Carter is bored and looking for new prey. He’s decided that I am to be the new flavour of the month.”

 

Markham could be mad, but Monica’s information had been getting slowly worse and maybe it was time to pull the plug on her. If he wasn’t careful she would just end up as a snack for Verone and he still had some uses for his agent.  “Okay, then you’re going to be as willing as any whore am I clear?”

 

Brian rolled his eyes, UC work for the truly dangerous assignments could involve getting your hands really dirty, and let’s face it sex could be a powerful weapon in an agent’s locker. It could be used to seduce information, or even to distract when a mark gets too suspicious. Brian had to hide his smile as Markham all but gave him permission to have a relationship with Carter. It was too easy when working with idiots - almost sad.

 

Brian sighed, “Yeah I know my role. Can I go now?”

 

Markham sneered, “Have fun.”

 

Brian was released and walked out of the safe house, tossing a one fingered salute with an airy, “Fuck you.”

 

As he timed it for him leaving the building, he ensured he had the last word. It was as satisfying as it sounded, and now with that part of the plan out of the way.

 

  * _It was time to head back to Carter’s to have a better kind of fun. ._



 

\----------------------------------

 

Brian was no stranger to sex. He had learnt how to use his looks to get what he wanted from an early age and never looked back. Carter pushed him up against the wall, and pulled him into a punishing kiss. There is a fine art to kissing vampires, and not getting cut - all you need was a flexible tongue. Brian though didn’t bother knowing that a little bit of blood between Vampires would only excite things.

 

Carter tasted the tantalising blood on his tongue and it was like nectar. he wanted more of everything - now. He licked, kissed and nipped a path from the ear to the neck. He suckled at the pulse point, and it was mouth-watering. All he really wanted to do was bite down and lay his mark down and taste the blood. He wouldn’t, as if there was one thing his many years had taught him the power in delayed seduction.

 

He kissed a path down the taut stomach, “You taste delicious, and of so much power.”

 

Brian groaned wanting his lips on more sensitive organs, “A boy has to have some secrets.”  
  
Carter chuckled and reached his straining erection, freed with a quick tear of the trousers. He hoped that Carter’s many years on this earth had meant that he’d accumulated a lot wealth otherwise Brian would soon be naked all the time, which was a state that he suspected Carter would not object to too much.

 

Carter’s fangs grazed the sensitive skin of Brian’s erections, causing him to emit a hiss. Carter chuckled, “Power, and pretty all wrapped in one package.”

 

Brian managed to gasp out, “Flatterer ...”

 

Carter, “I want you now and forever.”

Brian knew he should be scared, and that he should freak out running from this place.  In the future, whenever he was pissed, he would blame the fact that Carter in that moment put his lips around Brian’s dick. Or that was his excuse anyway and he was sticking to it. “Damn you.”

 

Carter grinned, lewd and full of dirty promises as it was stretched around his dick. He was grinning because that was a not a no, and to the vampire that was good enough to count as permission. He pulled off with a lewd pop, and kissed a trail back up to his lips. He groaned feeling Brian up beneath his questing tongue. He backed the down the hall to his bedroom. He used all his speed to get them on the bed as he simply couldn’t wait.

 

Brian landing on the bed huffed, “Impatient.”

 

Carter smirked looking at the body in view, “Only for you.”  
With that said, he climbed onto the bed, stalking up the bed on all fours until Brian was pinned to the bed. He looked into the stormy eyes, clouded with lust, and with a faint tinge of red around the iris. “I’m gonna make you forget anyone but me.”

 

Brian wasn’t passive but he would let the Ancient take the lead as this suited him.  Carter nipped his bottom lip, and their tongues duelled for dominance, which the ancient vampire won. Any annoyance about the ancient vampire winning soon disappeared when Carter’s hands started to dip lower. He felt the slick finger rub at his entrance and he pushed back onto it.

 

“Stop teasing me ... Fuck me,” Brian got out between gasps and whines.

 

Carter calmly said, “In good time, Corazon.”

 

Brian threw his head back in frustration, giving Carter a perfect line of sight to the pale skin of his neck.  He was good, and settled for adding a second finger enjoying the new noises he pulled from his mate. He didn’t freeze; instead he carried on seducing his lover. Brian responded so beautifully and Carter could not help but react trying to draw out and catalogue as many as these sounds as possible.

 

He withdrew his fingers, making Brian emit a whine, one that he would deny until his last breath,   He pulled Brian up so that he could cross his legs around his hips. Carter didn’t stop he pushed inside with a single fluid thrust.

  
Brian didn’t bother to hold in the hoarse cry of lust. He was being taken apart and put back together by the ancient vampire, and he knew that this was no longer fun and games - this was his mate. He pushed back against the thrusts not wanting to be passive. It just wasn’t in him and Carter needed to learn that now. He’d already tasted his blood so would know that he is a dhampir.

 

Carter was in awe and wasted no time in taking advantage. He set a quick pace - this time wasn’t about love. It was raw and primal, more about claiming and need than sweet love. With his legs entwined, Carter's range was somewhat limited, but that was fine by him.  Revelling in Brian's uninhibited responses, he set a hard corkscrewing motion in action.

 

Brian could not control the litany of noises that Carter was pulling from him as he ruthlessly pounded and then dragged his cock along his prostate. It was driving him out of his mind.  "More," he pleaded, wanting to climax. He groaned as he almost reached his peak only to have Carter grip him firmly around the base of his cock, stopping his climax at its peak. He threw his head back in frustration, pulling every trick he'd learnt, but to no avail. However his little stunt did present his neck, which was all but an invitation to the vampire.

 

Carter lost his rhythm, momentarily when presented with the neck, as amongst their kind it was an invitation.  His fangs scrapped across the pulse point, and he smirked at the whimper he pulled from his liver. He guessed that Brian was not the type to whimper for anyone. As he quickened up the pace, he bit into the skin, savouring the rich taste and power in the blood of the dhampir.  

 

Brian cried out, spilling his release as he felt the fangs bite deeper drawing blood.  He went lax and loose as the endorphins flooded his system. He felt Carter's still impressively hard erection, still nestled inside and impishly thrust back. You gotta love the recovery of the vampires and dhampirs.  He was surprised when he suddenly found himself on top, not thinking that Carter would enjoy giving up any vague sense of control, but never one not to take advantage he started to ride him in a lazy motion. He felt pinned by the intense focus of the red tinged eyes.

 

Carter was fascinated by the beauty of the dhampir before him.  He should have gone mad or feral long before now, it was the way their kind went. He knew of the daywalker up in New York who hunted their kind who kept the thirst at bay with some strange concoction, but Brian needed none of that.  If you didn't know of his heritage you would think him cold, made of ice.  Here in bed with him, there was no way anyone would believe that with the passion he showed.  He kept his gaze on Carter as he moved up slowly and thrusting back down.  Carter was torn between the sensations of being surrounded by tight heat, or seeing his mark on the shoulder, or the pure look of desire.

 

Brian was reaching his peak for a second time, and started to pull up and down quicker. He needed more, and started a rolling motion of his hips causing him to take Carter deeper, and he felt like it would never be enough. He knew what needed to happen - he needed to return the claim. He bent down, still keeping him nestled inside his body and the elongated teeth nipped at the taut skin of his neck.

 

Carter was entranced and revelling in each sensation, and was ecstatic when he felt the teeth nipped at us neck. He was more than okay at the claim being returned - he wanted to be mated as there was no way he could stand being apart from Brian.  He was also smart enough to know that he was a possessive bastard that would rip apart anyone who ao much as looked at his mate. Knowing all of this he leant into the teeth, "Do it!"

 

Brian smirked against the neck he was nuzzling, he bit down, groaning at the sweet nectar he sucked down. At the same time, he felt Carter thrust up final time hard as he painted his insides and the bind snapped firmly into place.  He collapsed down into exhaustion, crying out as Carter pulled out hating that feeling of emptiness.

 

Carter chuckled and his mate’s emotions flashed across his face. He consoled him with a peck to the cheek as he sought after something to see them cleaned off. It was the last thing he wanted to do as he loved seeing his mate covered in his come as it spoke to his primal side. Sadly practicality won out as he knew it would be a bitch to clean up in the morning. He smiled indulgently as Brian grumbled already succumbing to unconsciousness, "You're all mine."

 

Brian would have shaken his head in bemusement if he could have summoned the energy. He couldn't but he did say, "Love you too... Possessive bastard."

 

If that didn't say 'honey I love you amongst friends' then he wasn't sure what did.  Carter sensed that his years of boredom would be far behind him with Brian as his mate.

 

  * _Truer words had never been spoken._



 

Carter had been a little surprised to find out that he’d attracted a dhampir rather than an extraordinary pet. The shock was not a state he’d felt often in his many years on this Earth. Brian was extraordinary from his solving of the usual blood-thirst that sent all half-borns into a rage that saw them dead or killed.

 

What was truly impressive about his mate was that he had been able to mask his supernatural presence. He had not been able to sense the vampiric side until they’d bonded, and he was old enough to have been sired by Drake.  It amused him that his mate was willing to play human for the advantages that it afforded him. Of course, it did present problems though - as a human Carter would be expected to treat him like a pet. Carter feared that it was a role that Brian would struggle to accept - as he was too independent.

 

As the morning light filtered through he knew they would have a battle on their hands by the end of the night. Brian was the equivalent of vampire catnip and this master vampire, Campos who was coming to do business would be drawn like a moth to a flame. Now most vampires are not stupid to challenge him, knowing better. Campos was an arrogant prick and would try his luck just because he could.

 

Brian awoke as one of the familiars entered the bedroom with a plate of food for him, and a cup of blood for Carter. He frowned seeing that the familiars switch to the stylised uniforms and collars - something that only happened when an important visitor appeared. He was twitchy, “You best not think about putting a collar around my neck.”

 

Carter sighed, as he knew that Brian would not have a positive response, and really he didn’t want Brian servile - his charms lay in his inability to be tamed.  “It would make things simpler if you did especially as you do not have my mark.”

Brian just narrowed his eyes, as they had already discussed the fact that while he loved Carter with his slowly beating heart. He was not a possession to be branded, no matter what tradition had said - and for the most part Carter agreed. “The vampire would have to be suicidal to take you on.”

 

  * _Carter was not a fortune teller and there was no gift of prescience in his family but sure enough not half a day later and he was cursing the fates, the gods and anyone else he could think of._



 

 


	4. Power revealed

  * _Carter was not a fortune teller and there was no gift of prescience in his family but sure enough not half a day later and he was cursing the fates, the gods and anyone else he could think of._



 

**Carter chuckled loving that Brian would pander to his ego in such a blatantly obvious way.**

 

Brian froze momentarily when Campos’ second took a sniff at his neck. No matter what games you were playing it was bad etiquette and if he wasn’t playing human - he would have ripped the idiot’s throat out. He sent a small note of concern to Carter. He wasn’t looking to make his mate’s life difficult but he only had so much restraint before he would snap back.

 

Carter spoke, and it was pure venom, “What the hell do you think you’re doing? He’s mine!”

 

Campos scoffed, “Come now he is nothing but a pretty pet and I don’t see a mark.”

 

Brian winced and realised there and then that he would get Carter’s mark as soon as they had put this issue to bed. He would get the mark. “Hey I have a brain, and as sexy as Carter is he hasn’t sucked it out.”

 

The implied ‘fuck you’ could not have been louder if he tried.

 

Campos hissed, “You will provide hospitality!”

 

Carter cocked his head to the side and he was old school - literally the oldest school considering who his sire is and he would let the guests drink from any of the familiars. “You can drink from the familiars but Brian is mine.”  
  
Campos was smug, “No mark, in fact I may take a taste.”

 

Brian looked to Carter and asked nonverbally the equivalent of, “Can I?”

 

The smile he got in return would have put angels to shame Carter thought. He would treasure for the next age the look of shock on Campos’ second upon realising that Carter’s pet had claws of his own. Brian started with a right hook to make Tyson proud and went from there. Of course, a minute later one of the idiots even tried to attack Brian, well then Carter got involved. Not even two minutes later - they stood back to back breathing marginally harder than normal, in Brian’s case. Brian looked over the carnage that he and Carter had wrought together - that didn’t bother him.  He did know though in his heart that this was going to be a bitch to clear up without some stupid upstart thinking of declaring war. It wouldn’t end well for them - _truly,_ but if only he’d had the glyph then the arrogant bastard wouldn’t have thought it was okay to try and take a drink.

  


  * _Brian wasn’t stupid; he did not follow to the blonde stereotype. He could rail and refuse to get the tattoo but really it was stupid. He and Carter knew the real state of affairs - so what did it matter what people think?_



 

Brian grinned when he walked into Carter’s bedroom. Everyone else was terrified of entering the lair that was Carter’s bedroom - Brian wasn’t. Then again, Brian was Carter’s treasured consort, well; technically mate but they were keeping that on the down low. Many had been outraged that a Vampire of Carter’s power had made his ‘pet’ his consort. A human was too low on the food chain to entertain such a notion - Brian did, but he’d never been very good at following the rules.

 

Carter was sprawled across the bed causing Brian to lick his lips. Carter was sex personified and not just because he was a vampire.  He lifted his head but his darkened eyes and lengthened fangs said to Brian that it was good that there were no meetings until later on in the day.

 

“Did you get the glyph?” He asked without preamble.

 

Brian smirked, “I did, but before I show you ... you cannot kill the artist!”

“Why not? What did you do?” Carter asked suspiciously.

 

Brian figured that a picture told a thousand words so he showed him his glyph.  He walked over to the chair and dropped his jeans and wiggled his ass in invitation - glyph clear to see just above his ass. Oh it was perfect for more than one reason. No one would have tracked how quickly Carter was draped over him, “You are an evil person.”

 

Brian thrust back leaving little doubt about what he wanted. “So says the vampire.”

 

Carter growled, “I’ll show you vampire,” as he flung Brian onto the bed.

 

Brian laughed in delight; he spread himself over the bed letting Carter see exactly what was on offer. However, he caught the unnecessary hitch in Carter’s breath. He decided to feed into it, turning over he wiggled his ass - highlighting the new ink. Carter traced the glyph with his tongue causing him to whine. Brian mashed his head into the pillow when Carter opened his cheeks to get at his secret entrance.  His tongue started to circle his inner entrance robbing him of speech. He was reduced to whimpers and moans annoyingly, and then Carter thrust his tongue inside,

 

Carter could not get enough of the delicious sounds he made under his ministrations. He wanted to lick, suck and even bite every part of Brian to catalogue all the noises he could pull out of him. However that was for another night - tonight with his mark on his ass he wanted to stake his claim so Brian knew that no matter how much he might fight it - he was his.

 

Brian thrust back hard, impatient, and earned himself a bite to his right ass cheek - just above the glyph. Brian hummed, “More.”

 

“So demanding.” And the Spanish from his past coloured his accent making it sexier.  Brian wasn’t sure he could take much more, but he felt the slicked finger push into his ass. He groaned as Carter unerringly found his prostate and he saw stars. He could only hold on as his hips were pinned and a second finger was added to the mix.

 

Carter loved how beautiful and inhibited his mate was in bed. He knew that the stupid ones would challenge him thinking him weak to take a human mate. Well. they would soon see that his pretty pet had fangs of his own, but only after he ripped their throats out. For now, he had to make sure his mate knew how much he wanted him. He pulled his fingers out, and lay a teasing oath of kisses and nips with the very tip of his fangs up towards his throat. He was too excited for it to be his normal teeth.

Brian felt Carter’s stiff erection, staying just on the right edge of teasing. It was just catching on his entrance. It was driving Brian out of his mind - he was using all of his _many_ years’ experience.  Brian could feel him thrusting between his cheeks simulating what he wanted. He was enjoying himself but knew he could be feeling so much more. He knew what Carter wanted but he was too coherent to beg yet.

 

Carter knew exactly what Brian was thinking and was ready to up the ante. His strong, lithe hand caressed a path from his hip downwards.  Brian whined when it loosely gripped his weeping erection. It was too little considering how wound up he was - he needed fast and hard. He could take it and Carter knew it, which meant he was doing this to send him mad. He gave in, “Please ... fuck me.”

 

Carter whispered in his ear, and the cold breath sent a shiver over his heated skin. “Anything _Corazon_  … always.”

 

Brian felt as he pushed in firmly, stretching him wide in one smooth motion - claiming him. In these moments in this bed with Carter he was truly Carter’s - and no one would dare contest the claim. How could they? He groaned as Carter didn’t give him time to adjust, thrusting in and out in a smooth motion that had him writhing on his cock.

 

The bastard had won when it came to him begging but he wouldn’t win the war so to speak. Brian did not want slow and steady - so he squeezed his inner muscles. Brian couldn’t help but relish the groan in his ear, and the resulting snap of his hips. It was fast and Carter was tagging his prostate with vicious thrusts that were making him see stars. Brian managed to pant out, “More.”

 

Carter was amazed at just how voracious Brian could be - and when he pleaded for him to be harder, he couldn’t refuse.  They were both nearing their peak and his kisses were trailing up to his neck. He sucked on Brian’s pulse point, and timed them to his punishing thrusts. He wouldn’t be able to resist much longer as it was too much temptation for anyone one vampire to take.  His fangs sank into the flesh and everything went white.

 

Brian felt the fangs pierce his flesh and tumbled over the edge into oblivion, before he gave into sleep he managed to say, “So worth the ink.”

 

Carter was generous enough to clean them up and snorted at his mates comment. He would think of it in those terms.

  


  * _Brain knew that he would be seen as the pretty pet, but that was okay. After all, all the better being underestimated - made it easier to rip a person's throat out without them seeing it coming._



 

Within a month - it was well known throughout the supernatural world that Verone had a new pet.  They would say familiar, but he wasn’t treated like cattle - In fact many saw that Carter treated him like a beloved pet. He was showered in gifts; treated with more favour and the only payment as far as they could tell was blood. It was more than a little obvious what with the litany of love bites scattering his collarbone.

 

He could hear the comments in the clubs from both the human and creatures of the night. The humans were jealous wondering what Brian had and they didn’t. When Brian was feeling impish he would walk up slowly and describe in detail just how they failed to meet the mark. That was fun - always.

  
Right now, he was in the VIP section in Carter’s lap. Not worrying about a care in the world - or so that was the image that was projected. He was for all intense purposes a writhing hot mess serving the whims of his master. A role was a role - not that Carter couldn’t reduce him to a hot mess.  Carter was merely kissing an old hickey - not creating a new one. Still Brian was the secret weapon and he needed to be underestimated.

 

He chuckled and wondered if Carter would indulge him and let him rip the stupid dogs fangs out. If he was a less classy dhampir - he would make himself a necklace but he would content himself in just owning the teeth.

 

Carter whispered in his ear. “Look at all of them.”

 

Brian just groaned. He was being driven slowly insane.  Carter was toying with him mentally - he was sending through their link: small teasing moments and desires. Brian made a mental note for them to experiment and make a list and attack it from all angles. “They all see how beautiful you are. They don’t understand how powerful. They just see a pretty human ... and they want to be me.”  
  
Brian panted, “Not theirs ... yours.”  
  
“Yes you are.” Carter's contentment and satisfaction over that fact translated through the bond. Brian really hoped the stupid fuckers arrived soon as he was getting bored of waiting. He just wanted this shit to be over so that they could go back to Carter’s mansion and try their level best to fuck each other's brains out.

 

Almost as if his wish had brought them forward Markham and Bilkins stepped forward. Brian really wanted to make several jokes - along the lines of they’d forgot Bella. Wait no, they’d sent her in and she’d been discarded by Verone. Guess they were shit out of luck.

 

They were bold bastards you had to give them that Brian thought. They walked right into a known stronghold and levelled their weapons. Smartly - or incredibly stupid they aimed at Brian and not Carter.

 

Carter stilled but didn’t move from Brian’s side.  “Are you looking to die tonight? It can be arranged.”

 

Markham sneered, “Please he is just a fuck toy, and one sent at my direction.”

 

Brian wanted to protest, you see Carter was his own House not one of the sycophants from the Talos clan. Carter was the one to deliver the put down, “Well that is the difference before a day walker and a bottom scraping night feeder.  How do you fool your bosses?”

 

Bilkins hated the slur and it was one that hit home. He wanted to wipe the smug smile off Carter’s face once and for all. He pulled O’Conner close. He had no real desire to drink his blood; he’d probably give him indigestion. “None of us can walk in the sun.”

Brian purred, “Carter can ... he must be a better vamp.”

 

“Christ, you are pretty but dumb.” Markham sneered, not realising that he had ensured his own death with one vicious statement.

 

Brian did take a brief moment to wonder exactly how he had gotten here. He was not the type to stand still with a knife at his throat. Oh yeah - he was playing human.  That was the only way he could be standing having stupid fang face and dog-breath using him as leverage against Carter.  He was going to kill them extra hard just on the principle of the matter. This was beyond the pale - truly.

 

Carter sneered, “You know I’m gonna end you! You’re gonna be a pile of bones ... And you ash.”

 

Brian sent him a brief look, along the lines of babe, please end this fucker now. It was backed up by a mental plea. He couldn’t play scared human for much longer; it simply wasn’t in his make up.

 

Markham snorted, “Ahh hear that O’Conner? He doesn’t care about you anymore.”

 

Brian stopped pretending - being scared was overrated. He suddenly went stock still and let his powers loose. At the same time, he stomped his heel down on the idiot holding a knife to his throat and went in for the kill against Bilkins. He’d deal with bad dog in a minute but Bilkins was at the top of his list, first and foremost, because he gave Vampires everywhere a bad name.

 

Bilkins frowned not expecting the blur of an attack. He growled, “What are you? You’re a freak!”

 

Brian chuckled and just went in for the kill. He was faster, smarter and had his silver knife buried in the lazy vamps throat. His anger vented in that direction he turned his gaze on Markham. He could feel Carter giving him free reign to deal with Markham as he saw fit. Well that was simple - death.

 

Markham snarled and Brian punched him right on the end of his nose. Brian rolled his eyes and snarked, “You forgot one thing Markham ... Good Dogs ... Don’t bite!”  

 

He emphasised his point by breaking his jaw in two. The hisses and snarls made him realise he was probably going to have a workout and not the fun kind that Carter put him through.  He made no apology for killing the idiots they didn’t deserve the gifts that they had been given, especially as they were too stupid to use them properly.  He just readied to fight but the tension was broken by a slow clap. Everyone’s attention was pulled in the direction of the entrance.

Brian wondered who the new Vamp was briefly. Thankfully he had the bond to Carter who supplied the information and he could have laughed. Well, how often was it that you got to say that you had met the King of the Vampires. Brian knew this would screw with the others but figured screw what others thought - a bit of old fashioned courtesy would not do any harm. So he bowed, “My Lord.”

 

Drake chuckled sending a shiver down the spine of the supernaturals’ in the room - only this was not in the ‘I’m fucked in the good way’.  Drake smirked, “You taught your mate to be courteous Carter?”

 

Carter laughed as he pulled Brian close; he was old and definitely not stupid. If he didn’t make the claim obvious then Drake would try and seduce Brian. He would expect nothing else as he himself would do the same thing.

 

Drake looked over at the rag tag minions and not having any reason to talk to them sort the quickest way of getting rid of them.  He knew it was a tad flashy but found his second more demonic form worked as a perfect deterrent. He didn’t need to say much, “Be gone!” Was enough to have them scatter to the four winds.

 

Brian’s smile was positively beautific and Drake took a moment to appreciate his childe’s good taste. Brian reminded him of one in New York. He’d tasted the blood in the office of the familiar - a Hannibal King. He was special in that he was a former vamp, but considering his sire - it was no great surprise. It would just make the victory that much sweeter and the chase more fun. However he had more serious issues to contend with; like the weak pitiful creatures they’d become.

 

  *  _Brian wondered just what the King of the vampires had to say._



  


Brian had listened as the original vampire explained what it is going on. He listened and was smart enough to keep his trap shut.  He may have let loose his real nature, and subsequently nearly everyone but Carter and Drake had backed off.

 

Call him a fool, but it sounded to him, and yeah maybe it was a ridiculous notion, “Are you telling me that the biggest, baddest vampire around needs Prozac?”

 

Carter smirked and would not change his mate's impertinence for anything. He found it too much fun.  He was also glad though that he had the speed to escape most attacks.

 

Carter shook his head, “No Corazon I think he wants us to go to New York and kill the weakling, right Sire?”

 

Drake smiled, and suddenly Brian could see why they were close back in the day. “That’s right … How about it?”

 

  *  _And just like that, Brian knew they were heading for New York. New day, new life, new challenges but he’d do it all with Carter at his side._



 

 

* * *

 

  
_**Authors Note:** _ So Casey_Wolfe is trying to tempt be into writing a second part to this story that covers the second half of Blade: Trinity.  It won’t take much but I have to decide do I make it an unholy Trinity Drake/Carter/Brian or pair Hannibal/Drake and Carter/Brian.

 

So thoughts?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is now completed in a draft and shall be posted in three parts. What do you think? Should there be more and is there anything you might want to see?


End file.
